


A Photographer’s Perspective

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 模特eamesX摄影师arthurPick a theme and work it to exhaustion... the subject must be something you truly love or truly hate. ——Dorothea Lange





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur快恨死Cobb了，真的。他的上司明知道他不喜欢拍时尚片还非要他去，他一本正经地说出这是你的工作时Arthur就没法拒绝。

他讨厌不对称和花哨的新款名牌服装，讨厌追逐潮流让人眼花缭乱的背景装饰，更不要说那些长得太俊俏还不爱听他指挥的模特。但现在是个流量时代，谁的脸在广告上出现的次数越多，谁的粉丝和黑子吵得越欢，谁的名字在八卦杂志和报纸上被打印出来的更大，那就意味着谁更有名，谁会抢夺到大众的眼神，谁会让Cobb觉得挣得更多。

Arthur心不在焉地摆弄着摄影棚的灯光，好在这一次，他只需要拍个香水广告，公司希望他能只用黑白来表达，这是Arthur最喜欢的搭配。那些讨厌的多余装饰都不存在，让他欣慰了不少，还是有人会享受朴素的美感的。

当炙手可热的模特站在他面前时，Arthur把他打量了三遍才憋住了嘲笑。这个男模比他还要矮上一点。但Arthur还是专业地伸出了手。

“你好，我是摄影师——”

他话都没说完，模特就抓住了他的手。

“你一定就是著名的Arthur了，很高兴见到你，我是Eames。”

他是个英国人，有双绿色的眼睛，下巴毛绒绒地蓄着胡子。他挺壮实的，男模特最好不要太瘦弱，大众更喜欢健壮一点的男性角色，女人们更爱这种隔着画面就能感受到荷尔蒙，哦，甚至男人们。

有百分之七十的可能性他是双性恋，百分之五十可能性他是gay。后面那个数值因为模特的国籍在arthur心里升高了点。

他长得很好看，比例也不错，腿蛮长的，这完全弥补了他身高的不足。平面模特也不太需要身高，秀他肯定是走不了，但是不妨碍设计师把他当成缪斯，不，灵感男神。Arthur把手收回来，制止住他脑子里忍不住的研究。

“哦？我是怎么有名的？”

摄影师淡淡地拨弄着相机快门，发出咔哒的清脆响动。

“太冷漠，太残忍，骂哭了不少女孩子？”

Eames毫不遮掩地大笑出声。

“没错，老兄，就是这样。但是时尚界没有怜悯这一说，大家都是靠脸吃饭。”

他眨眨眼睛完全知道自己长得有多好看。

“可惜，我就不是。”Arthur瞥了他一眼，若有所思地盯着他。

“而且，超模之所以是超模不仅仅是因为他们长了张好看的脸。希望你能明白这一点，Eames先生。”

Eames咕哝一声，因为他的说教显得非常不悦，或者是Arthur凌厉直白的注视让他不太舒服。

Ariadne解救了他们之间僵硬的沉默。

“Arthur，可以开始准备了吗？”

Arthur的助理是个个头不高的灵巧女孩，每天都有使不完的活力，这是他雇佣她的一个很重要的原因。摄影棚里这时进来了不少人，井然有序地待在自己的岗位上。和Arthur相处多时的他的手下们都熟悉这个摄影师的脾气。没人想要找他的麻烦。

“你好，小小姐，我是Eames。”

Eames已经转过头去和Ariadne交谈了，instagram的忠实爱好者Ariadne很明显知道Eames的名气，她直白地发出一小声尖叫，那让模特自在多了。

他慢悠悠地和Ariadne说笑，仿佛不知道Arthur一直在盯着他看。

“Ariadne。”等他们笑上几轮之后，Arthur冷冰冰地说话了。

“让化妆师把他的胡子剃掉。其他的什么都不用做。”

Eames发出一个非人的咆哮。

“没人能动我心爱的胡子！”

 

Cobb来的时候摄影棚里的气氛降至冰点。Arthur悠闲地靠着墙闭目养神，Eames坐在关掉灯光的补光灯之间的高脚凳上看上去一脸不耐烦。

“Arthur。你最好给我解释一下。”Cobb首先走到他的摄影师旁边。

“解释什么？”Arthur睁开眼睛望着他上司。“解释我们如何少分到一笔钱？”

“什么？”Cobb瞪着他。

“他不愿意刮胡子。Cobb，你应该知道我的决定通常是多么正确。”

Arthur倒是一点也不生气，他在这坐上一天公司也得照样付给他很高的酬劳，他可什么都没丢。

Cobb思考了一会。然后他走向Eames来协调这个不太可能调和的矛盾。

与他表面上的平静相比，Arthur事实上很不爽。一个拒绝听从摄影师建议的模特意味着他们不会有很好的合作。而他很可能骂不动Eames，瞧他那盛气凌人的样，可能他之前遇到的摄影师和他的上司都对他是百依百顺的，活像个被惯坏了的小孩。

Eames是个有太他妈丰富表情的人，就在Cobb和他说话的一小会空挡里，Arthur已经看着他的脸滑过了不少种形容不出来的神采。他也许会是个很有趣的人，但是Arthur可不想在他拍的照片里看到这些表情。

他只需要一种东西，他的制胜法宝，冷淡感。

如今大众似乎都有点受虐倾向，越是冷漠不近乎人性存在的东西他们越是追捧。Arthur头一次觉得自己生对了时代。

“好吧，我会做的。”

Eames已经站到他面前，插着腰，还是一副不太高兴的样子，但是他朝着Arthur伸出了手。

“大摄影师先生。让我们来看看你有什么能耐。”

“彼此彼此。”

Arthur狠狠地捏了一下他的手掌。

一切又重新准备就绪，那些原来坐在座位上动也不敢动的助理和化妆师整齐划一地开始活动起来。Arthur喜欢亲自调试灯光，他保留那把高脚凳在原地，背景是他喜欢的白。

过了一会，Eames剃好了胡子，他穿了一件准备好的黑色大衣，不舒服地遮着他的下巴。Arthur撇撇头叫他坐到凳子上。

“别——”

Arthur还没说完，Eames已经把蜷在凳子上的双腿放下了一只。

“Ok。”Arthur干巴巴地咕哝。

Eames还是知道哪个姿势会让他看起来更像个模特，哪个姿势会让他看起来像个小丑。

“你要遮住你的下巴多久？”

他接着不愉快地质问，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。

Eames更不舒服地扭了扭，斜过了点身子，然后他非常不情愿地叹了口气，把围着下巴的黑色衣领放了下来。

他先听到的是Ariadne的窒息声和她总是难以掩藏的自言自语。

“天啊，我就从没见过他没有胡子的样子。”

“说实话，pet，我也没有。”

Eames恼怒地揪着他的衣领。

“我感觉我赤身裸体。”

Arthur抓着相机笑了一下，他非常满意Eames那张过于丰满的嘴巴，有点过于光滑的质感，和他那高傲的英国式鼻梁正成反比，这让他看上去充满了一种希腊大理石般的荒谬矛盾感。不过他更满意自己做出的这个决定。

“那是第二天的拍摄内容，Eames先生。”

Arthur看看测光师，他训练有素的员工靠上去试光。他看着他点了一下头，示意他们可以开始了。

从Arthur端起相机走到Eames眼前时，他从小小的取景框里看到的是几乎不一样的Eames。英国模特显然在镜头面前更自在，这搞得Arthur不得不挪开相机疑惑地看了他一眼，Eames也换上一个不舒服的表情，Arthur再把镜头抬起来，他就又在他的画面里显得无可挑剔了。

“好吧，我们开始。”

在Arthur镜头前待过的人都知道他是个特别的摄影师。他从不在他端起相机的时候说话，所以Ariadne存在的很大原因是她很能说。Arthur更喜欢自己去捕捉那些微妙的气氛，而不是让模特们僵硬地摆出来。没有几个模特能达到他想要的效果，所以他只能妥协。

“换个姿势，Eames先生，让Arthur拍拍你的侧面。”

Ariadne的声音在快门间隙里显得响亮。

Arthur在取景框里看到他顿了一下，那些流畅自信的表情忽然消失了。

“怎么？”

他不得不放下相机开启这个常规的解释工作。

“为什么不是你来指导我该摆什么姿势？”

Eames疑惑地问，他抬高有断痕的一边眉毛。

“这是我工作的方式。希望你不要指手画脚。”

Arthur又不悦地抬起了相机。

 

总的来说，照片还看得过去。看得过去是指Eames长得很好看，再普通的人也能把他拍得像朵花。对于Arthur来说，这差了十万八千里。这就是套糖水片，Cobb会同意，他的自尊心也不会让这些照片登上广告牌。

Arthur杵在电脑旁边发愣，一点也没感觉到Eames靠了过来。

“哦，man，这还不错。”

Eames几乎是贴在他耳朵边上说话，Arthur吓了一跳挪开脚。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”他觉得Eames在嘲讽他。

“没有。”Eames真诚地说，他眼睛盯着电脑屏幕上的自己，陷入一种让人无可奈何的自恋。

“我猜你是Vivian Maier的粉丝。”Arthur讽刺道。

“谁？”

Arthur沉默了，他在期望些什么呢。Eames就是个模特而已，他的世界里充满灯红酒绿，怎么可能像专科毕业的Arthur一样了解这些摄影历史。

“没什么。”

他摇摇头企图忘掉这段愚蠢的对话。

“真的，谁？”

但是Eames又问了，他的语气很普通，就像在问Arthur那是不是他的一个朋友。

Arthur盯了他一会，Eames看了他一眼立马把头转回电脑屏幕上。

“Vivian Maier，她拍了很多自拍。”

“噢！我知道她，美国保姆。”Eames乐了出来。“你觉得我会是她的粉丝是因为我喜欢自拍吗？”他转身靠在电脑桌旁边，这一次眼睛却毫不遮掩地看着Arthur。

反倒是摄影师第一次移开了视线。

“差不多。模特多少都爱自拍。”他摆弄起手上的相机。

“我想想，你是说嘟嘴，半裸，性暗示吗？”

Eames放浪不羁地笑了起来，他两只手交叠抱在胸前，笑弯了腰。

“没错，就是这样。”

Arthur气哼哼地翻了个白眼，他永远不会掩盖自己真诚的讽刺，尤其是对像Eames这样的人。等他再抬起头时，Eames已经离他近到一个诡异的距离。

“你他妈的在干吗呢。”

Arthur冷冰冰地问强迫自己不要移开视线。

“有趣。”

Eames缩回脖子。他饶有兴致的样子让Arthur以为自己露出了什么破绽。

“你脸红了。”

他呆住了，他瞪着Eames，还从没有过一个人和他说过这样的话。他实际上是个很容易脸红的人，但是绝对不是在工作的时候，在一个刚和他产生了矛盾的模特面前。但与此同时他感到自己双颊像被扇了一巴掌那样火热起来，可能这就是Eames的目的。

“没想到你还是个骗子。”Arthur抛下一句话。

Eames咯咯地笑了出来。

“你从来没和模特睡过是不是？”

这突兀的问题让Arthur瞠目结舌。他们是怎么从摄影话题跳到这个问题上来的？Arthur被气地说不出话来。和早上Eames刚进门那会相比，Arthur败地彻底。

“让我猜猜，一个都没有？天啊，你是个独角兽还是什么的？我听说过无数个摄影师都这么干，简直就是行业潜规则。”

Eames研究式地扫着他的脸，Arthur都不知道自己露出了怎样的表情让他能一个人自言自语下去。

“我是个专业的摄影师，Eames先生。”Arthur保持着他最后一丝理智，他转过身逃掉这场方向诡异的对话。

“没错，所以明天麻烦你表现好一点！”

Eames在他身后大声地喊道。

Eames是个自大自恋还具有骗子本质的漂亮男模。Arthur把漂亮两个字恶狠狠地从他脑袋里划掉。但是任何人都忍不住对好看的人产生好奇心，这天晚上他偷偷打开电脑把工作丢在一旁研究起Eames的instagram。他有几百万粉丝，爱发诡异的不符合他男人外表的粉嫩emoji，他有一大堆女粉丝。

Arthur企图从一个客观公证的摄影师角度来看这些Eames发的照片，发现它们无药可救地毫无可圈可点之处。

Eames有火热荒谬的肌肉，他的脸还好看的让人难以置信，他有男性的刚硬，在浓密的胡须下面却有一副鲜少人知的柔软嘴唇。

Arthur猛地合上了电脑。


	2. Chapter 2

“darling，你好啊。”

Arthur还没喝下他的第一杯咖啡，Eames粗犷的声音就在他耳后响起。他试图装作一块什么都听不见的石头。

“哇，你今天看上去棒极了。我们这有个绅士。不过说实话，西装裤子不会太紧吗？”

Eames自顾自地说着，一点也不介意Arthur的无动于衷。

“试想一下如果你要蹲下——”

Arthur猛地回过头来，他还带着起床气瞪着Eames，差点被男模身上浮夸的外套闪瞎了眼睛。不知道那是什么年代的运动衣，上面画满了五颜六色的英文单词。他明明有那么多服装赞助商，一个季度的新款他都穿不完，然而Eames非要穿一件他在他instagram上见过不止一次的运动外套。

“你他妈的，这是什么混账外套。”

Arthur破口大骂，如果Eames是他工作人员中的一个，Arthur早就把他赶出门了。可这是他今天的男主角，Arthur不能这么做。

“我的幸运外套，希望它今天能带给你点好运气。”

Eames挪开视线和他擦肩而过。

Arthur专心地调试起他的相机，在他心气浮躁或者不高兴的时候，他喜欢做这个让自己放松下来。保持专业，你是个专业的摄影师，别因为一个随便来去的男模就丧失心智。Arthur自我催眠。

“Arthur，我想问问，呃，需不需要剃掉他的毛发。”Ariadne头一次如此踌躇地发问。

“Pumpkin，胸毛，你说的话让我听上去像只待宰的鸡。”Eames好笑地回答。

Arthur再一次抬起头来还是被眼前的景象震住了。Eames没穿上衣，他们今天的主要内容就是拍他不穿上衣。但那些只在照片里显示过边角的纹身现在如此清晰地展现在他眼前，Arthur根本不知道他的纹身讲了些什么，那些内容直白的图案在他眼前只是一滩墨迹。因为他显然，因为Eames起伏的肌肉块难以呼吸。

该死的Eames。

“剃。”Arthur从牙缝里吐出一个词语。

Eames痛苦的表情让他舒服了不少。

“好的，现在我觉得自己是只烤鸭。”

Eames站在灯光下面，灯光的炙热让他汗流浃背，皮肤闪闪发亮。

Arthur无言地盯着他，手上端着他心爱的相机像是他的镇定剂。这会反倒是Eames一直在把视线游移在现场无数双贪婪的眼睛上。

“就不能，清个场吗？”害羞的模特提出要求。

“你是个女孩还是怎么的？”

Arthur觉得有些好笑。他在instagram上的私生活几乎暴露地一览无余，他现在倒是害怕起视线来了。

“Arthur，拜托。”

Eames露出一个完美的甜蜜微笑礼貌地请求。

“好吧。”Arthur挥挥手，一溜工作人员依依不舍地离开了摄影棚，只剩下Ariadne站在那一动不动。

Eames还是无辜地看着他，Arthur叹了口气。

“Ariadne。”

他的意思是叫她出去。

“那谁来指挥？？”

Ariadne非常不满地大叫。

“我们会找到方法的，不是吗？”

Eames满意多了，他看看Ariadne又看看Arthur，Arthur勉为其难地点了一下头。这种场合的确会让模特轻松不少，但是对于Arthur来说，这太亲密了。但他只是一个展示者，除了在广告页的边角上留下一个小小的名字以外，Eames才是那个让他们赚得到钱的人。

 

摄影棚里最终只剩下了他们两个，这就意味着一切工作都落在了Arthur头上。他靠过去给Eames的胸口测光，他让自己的眼睛注视在机器忽高忽低的读数上，而不是他的纹身上。

“你现在打算说话了吗？”

“我一直都说话。”Arthur平静地说。

“我是说，在你拍照的时候。”

Eames也平静地说，他胸口的皮肤随着呼吸缓慢的起伏。度数的偏差像是在测量他的心跳。他绿眼睛的视线仿佛有重量一样扫在Arthur的脸上，这么近的距离他几乎能嗅到他身上的味道，直接又狂野。汗水从他胸口向下流淌，就连Arthur都觉得热。

“你很清楚你哪里比较好看，我只是捕捉它。”

测好了数字的那一刻拯救了Arthur。

“那我怎么知道你想要的是什么？”

Eames对着他的背影说道，过了一会，等Arthur沉默地端起相机从取景框里看到那个特别的Eames时，他又说话了。

“你又怎么知道什么是你想要的？”

Arthur用工作埋掉他暗含深意的话语在他心里泛起的涟漪。

“我们开始吧。”

他按下今天的第一次快门。

Eames是个好模特，即使Arthur不说话他们也能配合，正常的摄影师和模特之间的配合。Eames站在摄影棚中间偶尔变换姿势和表情，灯光聚在他身上照得他发亮。Arthur站在阴影里按下快门，看着灯光按照他按快门的频率闪烁。

他好像一个掌握着Eames生命的命运使者，有多少模特因为有名气的摄影师拍过的硬照而出名。但是Eames已经有一个光明的未来。

Arthur始终是站在暗处的那个人。

“我能看看吗？”

Eames裹了件浴袍站在他身后，Arthur让出一点空间。

“你把它们都弄成黑白的了？”

“公司本来要的就是黑白照片。”

Arthur看着Eames浏览这些照片，他脸上有个相当惊喜的表情。

“噢，这看上去棒多了。”

“真的？”

Arthur发觉自己有些不能去分辨这些照片的好坏。它们的构图绝对没问题，黑白颗粒质感可以更强，灰色调沉静，整体上都很忧郁。但是他知道公司会更想要一个柔和的版本，他也不是不可以做出来，只是他更喜欢Eames在这种对比强烈的黑白中的样子，那似乎比较接近真实的他。

“是的，没错。我觉得它们很有深度。”

Arthur不禁想笑，他竟然在认真地听一个模特的意见。

“你喜欢哪一张？”Arthur问。

“第一张。”

Eames回过头来看他，眼眸清澈，就和他照片上的表情一模一样。Arthur说不清楚那是怎样的表情，他看上去很冷漠，但是眉头紧蹙起一点看上去伤感，他的嘴唇抿紧了一点。光是从他的头顶上照射下来的，在他眼眶下投射出一片浓重的阴影，看不太清楚他的眼睛。

黑和白永远都让人忘记他有一双暗绿色的眼眸。但是Arthur现在清楚地看见那片颜色。

“我想他们会选最后一张。”

Arthur调到最后一张，照片上的Eames正笑着，嘴唇绷得紧而光滑。

“我一点也不惊讶。这更吸引别人的视线，没办法，我就是有个如此令人着迷的微笑。”

Eames滑开微笑，模仿他自己的笑容丝毫不差。

Arthur这才翻了个白眼。

“嘿，你今天晚上想去喝一杯吗？我们公司有个派对。”

Eames舔舔嘴唇把视线瞥向别处。

Arthur应该说不，他知道模特公司所谓的派对是什么样子，但是Eames之前说过的话忽然回响在他脑海里。

你又怎么知道你想要什么。

他干巴巴地甩出一句话。“好吧。”

 

模特公司的派对离他的摄影棚很近。Arthur强迫自己坐在那一下午盯着Eames的照片看，不是因为他想，而是因为他需要给Cobb发一份片子预审。他不敢说Eames没给他留下些印象，Arthur拍过太多模特了，有比Eames更好看的，有比他更强壮的。女性里特别的脸给他留下印象的更多，但偏偏他骗不了自己在脑海里抹掉这张脸。

只不过是一点后遗症，他想。在看过同一个人太多照片时，难免不会对这个人产生一种依恋。在这之前也发生过。

Eames猜错了。Arthur有个前任，也是个模特，自从他们分手之后Arthur就坚决地不再和这些人发展关系。他们只是长得太好看了，具有很强的欺骗感，在这张脸下面你很难想象其实他们是什么样的人。

他进到酒吧里时派对已经进入白热化。和时尚圈打过交道你就会知道，他们进入状态都很快，就连喝醉酒或者嗨上头的速度都和他们工作时差不多。

Arthur站在酒吧门口遥望，企图能找到他们之中最矮的那个。这种环境仍旧让他不适，他天生不属于这个圈子，从一开始就泛起的抵触情绪到最后的妥协。普通人是要过日子的，他们需要赚钱养家。他打算和Eames礼貌地打个招呼就走。

Eames被一群比他高上几头的瘦削模特们环绕着，有男有女而且他们看上去全都醉醺醺地，Arthur的一只脚已经退出了门口，Eames却精准地看到了他。

“Arthur！”

他摇摇晃晃地从酒吧高凳上跳下来扒开人群走向Arthur。Arthur有一种隐约的不安感窜上心头，他真的不想照顾一个喝醉了的人。Ariadne和Cobb都没什么好酒品。

但是Eames已经不由分说地抓住了他把他往吧台那边扯。

“老兄，来两支啤酒，随便什么牌子。”

Eames已经向调酒师要起了酒。Arthur勉为其难地坐到Eames旁边，酒吧里奇幻的光彩打在Eames侧脸上让他充满了神秘。

“真高兴你来了。”

Eames和他碰碰酒瓶，表情是真挚的兴奋。也可能他嗑大了，Arthur看见他的瞳孔放大，却不能确定是不是因为这里昏暗的灯光。

“我还以为你会拒绝我呢。或者，你只是答应我但是不会露面。”

“为什么？”

Arthur喝了口酒，清醒的目光正对着Eames兴奋到奇怪的视线。

“拜托，真的？难道你自己都不觉得奇怪吗？你，行业里最严肃又冷酷的摄影师，和一群模特混在一起，听起来就好笑。”

的确挺奇怪的。首先Arthur破天荒地应下了一个派对邀请，其次，他坐在Eames旁边，Eames都快贴到他身上了他也一动没动。

Arthur还没想出怎么回答，Eames又说起了话，他是那种醉酒之后就特别能说的类型，比Ariadne哭个没完要好多了。对了，这姑娘还理直气壮地指着Arthur鼻子说他压榨员工呢，Arthur只能尴尬地坐着。

“不过这就是你想要的不是吗？”

我想要的，连他自己都不知道他想要什么。

“你倒是说说看我想要什么？”

他看着Eames的眼睛发问，Eames又把视线移开了。

摄影师永远是观察一切的那个人。Arthur开始思考为什么男模特有的时候能如此直接地盯他到发毛，有的时候又像个小姑娘一样眼神游移不定。也许Eames就是为镜头而生的，他的一切在相机面前都变得鲜活又自然，他的目光仿佛能直勾勾地穿透层层镜片看到他的眼睛。

“我怎么知道。这事不是应该你比我更清楚吗？”

Eames不耐烦地咕哝一声又灌了口啤酒。“你为什么想做摄影师？”

“因为我喜欢。”

Arthur喝了口酒诚实地说。

“噢，很难看出来。我还以为你恨摄影呢，但是很明显你深爱着你的相机。”

Eames把他一只手都揽在Arthur肩上，Arthur直勾勾地盯着墙面上的酒瓶子分散注意力。

“我只是不喜欢拍，我现在拍的这些东西。”他无意识地抓着酒瓶，面对一个喝醉了的人你可以非常诚实，因为他们可能根本不记得你倾诉了些什么。

Arthur从没和别人说过这些。他本身就不是一个爱说废话的人，不然他又为什么要雇佣Ariadne。

“我不认为这是我学了大半辈子的摄影之后做的最值得的工作。但是，人就是要向生活妥协不是吗。”

Arthur笑笑，忽然感到Eames的沉默是多么罕见。他于是撇过头来看Eames是不是睡着了，但是他只是望着他，处在一个趴在吧台上揽着Arthur肩膀的姿势，柔软的眼睛从低处望着他，好像能看到他心里所有的不愉快和压抑的情感。

“那么你呢，Eames先生。模特是你真正想做的事情吗？”Arthur清清嗓子移开视线。

“老天，当然不是。”Eames把脸埋进他的胳膊里。“只是这行来钱快，而你需要的只是一张漂亮的脸。”

“那你真正想要的又是什么？”

Arthur嘲笑地低哼一声。他们事实上没太多差别。不过是为了生活出卖色相和技能。

“噢，darling。”Eames抬起脸，他吐息有浓重的酒气全扫在Arthur脸上。“我现在所做的一切都是为了我的梦想而准备的。”

“那是什么？”

Arthur盯着他问。

Eames少见地表现出了窘迫，如果不是这种灯光，Arthur猜他的脸颊上有一片红晕。

“我才不告诉你。”Eames像个小孩一样从他身上滑下去。

“除非你先告诉我你的大梦想。没错，大梦想，darling，做梦要做大——”他举起酒瓶大声说，竟然有很多人附和他尖叫起来。

“怎么样？”

他眼神亮亮地盯着Arthur。

“好吧，”Arthur猛喝了几口，兴许是Eames这种毫无后顾之忧的疯狂让他的理智动摇了。

“你知道Ansel Adams吗？我猜你根本就不知道，但是我一点也他妈的不在乎。他是我最喜欢的摄影师，我想做一个像他一样的野外摄影师。”

“酷，老兄。”Eames瞪大了眼睛。“为了梦想干杯。”

他和Arthur碰杯的力道简直能打碎他们手上的酒瓶。

“再告诉我点他的事怎么样？”

这之后的事Arthur根本记不太清了。他一点都不记得Eames是不是告诉了他他的梦想，但他真的一点也不在乎这疯狂的骗子说了些什么。他只记得他絮絮叨叨的说了些他以为Eames根本不想听的摄影师故事，但是Eames偏偏安静地像只绿眼睛的熊，在他口干舌燥的时候只管往他手里递酒。

所以最后比较清醒的人似乎反而变成了Eames。他感到Eames宽阔的身体架着他一路把他扛回摄影棚。Arthur已经说不出他家的地址了。

他被轻柔地放在沙发上，在昏暗的摄影棚里，眼睛半闭半合之间他也能感受到Eames的视线。但是Eames什么都没说，他起身准备离开。

醉酒后的无畏执着让他拉住了Eames的衣角。英国人停下来握住他的手，他的手掌温热，他只是握着他的手塞进毯子里。最后他把拇指停留在他的嘴角边，他轻轻地叹了口气，像是这一晚什么都没喝过的样子。

Eames结了茧子的拇指在他的嘴角，Arthur听见他叹气一样地说话。

“你啊。”

他平静地睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur第二天醒过来的时候全身都是酸痛的，胃里纠结成一团，他痛苦地伸展身体才想起昨天都发生了什么。那让他面颊火热，像一团火把他从里到外地烧了个透。如果可以，他真的不想再见到Eames了，无论怎样他都觉得无地自容地难堪。然而他们今天还有工作，没错，工作就是Eames。

他设法让自己不去想昨天晚上发生过了什么，把一切都当成一滩稀释了的颜料。他庆幸他规矩的生物钟在这种诡异的条件下也能让他准时清醒，他还有时间跑回家换套衣服再随便吃些什么。

所以当他衣着完美比平时稍晚一点到达摄影棚时，所有人都已经在等他了。

Arthur清清嗓子，那所有让他不舒服的视线就回归原位，除了Eames。

摄影师和他的助理使了个眼色，Ariadne立马朝着Eames迎了上去。

他们今天的工作内容是拍Eames和另外一个女模特。那姑娘是个身材高挑细瘦的黑人，Arthur曾经和她合作过，罕见地顺利。她知道怎么摆弄自己具有优势的身体，知道自己的哪个表情更迷人，Arthur喜欢和聪明人合作。

Eames一直在和Ariadne说话，间隙里Ariadne去做了点别的事，在Arthur担忧他会靠过来之前，黑珍珠般的女模特和他搭上了话。Arthur再次逃过一劫。

他认真地摆弄着相机，毫无意义但是看上去很忙。等到一切设备都准备就绪，Arthur挥挥手让所有的工作人员都出去了，但他留下了Ariadne。

Eames并没有露出困惑的表情，也许是Arthur的冷漠已经告诉他一切，他不想和他说话。所以他们乖乖地保持了专业的态度。

背景被换成浅灰色，一张红丝绒的巴洛克长沙发摆在灯光下面，Arthur再次觉得脸颊发热，因为这就是他昨晚躺过，Eames抚摸过他嘴角像是留下一个亲吻的那张沙发。

Eames解开浴袍，他荒谬的躯体依然让Arthur脸红心跳，Arthur撇开了视线。Ariadne让英国模特先躺到沙发上，Arthur在一旁和女模特解释动作。她脱掉衣服，黝黑的身体在灯光下散发着银光，皮肤光滑诱人，她很美，但是Arthur却什么都没感觉到。

他让她趴在Eames胸口，女模特的脸是不需要出现在画面中的，所以她撇开了头。

Arthur需要的是这样一个画面，黑与灰之间突显出Eames作为主角的身份。他需要刚硬和柔软的肉体的碰撞，他需要传达性暗示，荷尔蒙的失控。

Arthur从来没这么讨厌过自己的工作。

他举起相机，在取景框里看到Eames望着他，望着镜头的样子。他还是那样，眉头微微蹙起，嘴唇倔强地抿着，绿眼睛里似乎在向Arthur，在向大众传达一种难以言喻的感情。

Arthur按下了快门。

他们又换了几个姿势。Eames抬头看着他的黑珍珠，女性曲线柔和的背部占领了大部分画面，她的一只手放在Eames肩膀上，他的纹身上，他隆起的肌肉上。Arthur依旧沉默地按下了快门。

Eames抱着她，手指在她黝黑的皮肤上陷下去，近乎疼痛。她的指甲划过他的背，留下难以磨灭的印记。

Eames没有笑，他的表情随着渐入尾声变成一种残忍的凶狠。他盯着他的镜头，眼神仿佛能穿过取景框，射中的是Arthur的内心。

这是Arthur想要的画面，他想要的每一种。

Arthur一言不发地结束了最后一天的摄影。

 

他得到了不少好片子。是他喜欢的黑与白，丰富的灰色调。胶片式粗糙的颗粒感让他欲罢不能。Eames的表情和脸抓人眼球，他不需要让他变得阴柔就能表达出这款男士香水麝香的浓烈和后调里英国梨的柔和。

这堪称完美，Cobb会高兴的。Arthur却一直盯着照片发愣。

他一定是疯了。因为此时他的欲望泛到最高峰。他从不知道他可以这么想要一样东西。他想要，他想要Eames。

这真是他妈的见鬼了。他看着女模特留下的抓痕却想到如果那是他留下的，他想要把手掌像她一样扫过他的皮肤，他想要，想要，想要的甚至比这更多。

“你还好吗？”

Eames小心翼翼地问。

Arthur差点从凳子上摔下去。在任何时候，你的性幻想对象的真人体出现在你旁边都不是个好消息。幸好他是个成年人了，他知道怎么控制住身体的欲望。

“很好。”

Arthur咕哝，掩盖他声音里的沙哑。

“照片怎么样？”

Eames没事人一样靠近电脑看他的照片。Arthur瞥了他一眼，看他的喜悦渐渐被震惊所掩盖。

“我说，这也太棒了吧。”

“是啊。”

Arthur难得同意了他的说法。

“这真的，很完美。Arthur。”

Eames低下头看他，脸上有一种惴惴不安的害羞。

“你喜欢哪一张？”

就像他之前的回答一样，Eames说。

“第一张。”

总是第一张，他那张让Arthur难以解读的表情，他那张好看的脸上让Arthur最为躁动的表情，他那张脸。Arthur咬紧牙关咽下这种欲望。

“为什么？你为什么总喜欢这个表情？”

他故作轻松地问他，眼神望向电脑，但是Eames的视线却停留在他身上。

“我猜，”他的声音很轻，简直就像是甜言蜜语。

“那是因为这是我想要什么东西时的表情吧。”

Arthur顿了一秒。他可以用一个嘲笑掩盖过这个说辞，或者他也可以冷哼一声不做评判，他甚至可以让Eames赶紧滚。但是他没有做这其中任何一种，他人生中想要的东西第一次就近在眼前，而他选择了去抓住他。

他转过头扯住Eames那可笑运动衣的前襟，吻上那副他想吻很久了的嘴唇。

Eames在他嘴边发出一声模糊的惊叹，但是很快他捧住了Arthur的脸狠狠地吻了回去。

吻向来是没有名字的，它包含了猛烈的磕碰，舌头之间宣誓主权的争夺，还有很快消逝的氧气。在他们窒息之前，他们都不愿意离开对方的嘴唇。

Eames把他从座椅上提了起来，他第一次真正感受到这个男人可以爆发出多大的力道。他扯着他的衣服几乎能把布料撕裂。但是Arthur不在乎那些昂贵的面料，他报复性把手伸进Eames的运动衣底下，一直伸到肩胛骨之间隆起的背肌上，长长地挠过那里，掩盖掉女模特之前留下的印记。

Eames从他们相接的唇舌中发出一阵低吼，他抓紧Arthur的腰把他抱了起来。Arthur挣扎，揪着Eames的头发。但他任由他把他带到那张长沙发上，把他压在那上面。

他们都没有说话，暴虐的撕扯仍然在进行。Arthur扯掉了Eames的上衣，让他迅速地在他面前半裸，虽然他已经看过他的身体很多次，他却是第一次真实地抚摸过他的皮肤。纹身没有痕迹，平坦地被刺在他的肉体之上，肌肉是有弧度的，起伏和凹陷令人欲罢不能，他终于可以用手指滑过他身体的每一英寸，这是他真正想要的东西，而他现在正在实现它。

Eames首先脱掉了他的裤子，他直接地握住他的勃起让Arthur瑟缩。但是Eames没有放开他，他在他嘴边喘着气，歪着一点头，一只暗绿色的眼睛直勾勾地盯进Arthur的眼睛里。Arthur腾出一只手摸上他那侧的断眉。

“你自己剃掉的。”

Eames沙哑地笑了起来，他退开一点距离打量Arthur的脸。他把拇指按在他脸颊上。

“你有对酒窝。我知道的。”

这让Arthur脸红心跳，但是他无法移开视线。Eames的眼睛是专注的，此时只属于他一人。

“你的眼睛是棕色的。”

Eames的手指轻扫过他的睫毛，弄得他发痒，他眨眨眼睛一言不发。他粗糙的指背滑过他的鼻梁，最后停留在他的唇角。它微微向上翘起，转折微妙，在吸咬下红肿发热。

“你啊。”

他又这么说了，这一次他吻了他。

只凭Eames一句我想要你，Arthur就让他在这张沙发上面进入了他。Eames从口袋里摸出一个安全套他竟然一点也不惊讶。那时Eames的表情，就像最后一张照片上一样充满着食肉动物的欲望。他在他腰上留下了疼痛的指印，这是Arthur想要的一切。他得到别的人都没得到的东西，他心甘情愿地在Eames身下高潮咽下了所有呻吟。

Arthur再一次从沙发上醒过来。他只觉得很冷，毯子全部掉到了地上。他一个人坐起来僵硬地环顾他周围的狼藉。但是并没有，他的衣服被叠好了放在沙发的另一端。

Arthur沉默了一会，他虽然失落，但是这是他预想中可能发生的一环。他故作轻松地想假如Eames想和他发展一段长关系才是麻烦事。

他只是套上裤子，忍下他后背的酸痛和胃里的空虚感，猜他想哭的感觉只是因为他又累又饿。


	4. Chapter 4

再一次见到Eames已经是一个月后的事了。他们的广告公司举办了一个酒会，Cobb叫他必须来，而且和他保证，Mal也会在，所以他就不需要照顾醉酒的他了。那他可能还是要照顾Ariadne，这简直是个噩梦。

Arthur很闲地企图避开Ariadne，他在酒会厅边缘乱晃，举着一杯香槟也根本不想喝。然后他看到了Eames。

准确来说，是Eames的广告。他们那次的拍摄Cobb选出了三张照片。一张是Eames抬头遥望他的女模特，一张是他穿着黑风衣只露出一双清澈的眼睛，最后一张让Arthur久久驻足。

他不知道Cobb为什么选中了这一张，是他们第二天拍摄里的第一张。该死的第一张，Eames依然那样凝望着他，羁傲不逊的脸庞，冷漠的表情，流着汗水的胸膛。Arthur想把酒泼到他脸上，又觉得可惜。

因为Eames那么好看啊，这还是他们之间不可言说的欲望的写照。只不过经历过他真正想要的东西之后，得到应该让他感到愉快，但是相反它带给他的是更多的放空和发呆。

这三张照片出现在地下铁通道里，公交车站旁，甚至当Arthur抬起头看他们的广告公司大楼时，Eames那张脸都阴魂不散。

他拒绝说Eames带给他心碎和失望，那样就意味着他动了情。但是他在骗谁呢，每个人都无助地对好看的人产生隐秘的遐想。Eames在那里露出这个表情，Arthur还是想要盯着他。

“嗨，darling。”

你瞧他都出现幻觉了。Eames斜靠在他自己的广告牌旁边像是什么没发生那样对他微笑。

没错，Eames斜靠在他自己的广告牌旁边像是什么没发生那样对他微笑。Arthur把酒泼上了他的脸。

“这是发生什么事啦？”Mal惊讶地用手指捂了一下嘴。

然后她赶紧抓过几张纸给Eames擦起了西装上的香槟。

“没什么。我不小心撞到了Arthur。”

“我说了！别跟我说话！！”

Arthur失控地大吼。

“我没有。”Eames弱弱地发出反抗。

“滚开！！”

Arthur愤怒地向着吧台迈去，他必须得喝个痛快，没人能拦得住他。每次都是他拖着Cobb和Ariadne叫不到出租车，这一次他要让他俩享受到同样的乐趣。

Arthur成功地在龙舌兰和威士忌的双重作用下把自己弄了个半醉。他在吧台上趴着陷入昏沉的睡眠，他感到有个人把他扶了起来，一言不发。Arthur还是知道他是谁的，Eames一直像个影子一样跟随着他。

如果他还是那个冷漠理智的摄影师，他肯定会揍Eames一顿。但是他太累了，Eames的胸怀那么温暖，还有他坚实的肉体支撑着他绵软的后背。Arthur只想好好睡一觉。

他依旧感受到那个熟悉的手指贴在他唇角和沉重的视线，就在他昏睡过去之前。

但他在半夜醒了过来，像是做了噩梦般浑身湿透了。他梦到他泼了Eames一身酒，Eames和他打了一架。

后半句真的只是他的梦，因为Eames正安然地睡在床的另一头，他们中间有用枕头垒起来的柔软壁垒。他那张漂亮的脸上没有一点伤痕。

梦里的他很安静，睫毛偶尔跟随眼球的转动颤抖，他眉尾还有那个清晰的断痕，Arthur在想他是不是每天早上都要剃一次。还有他光洁的下巴，熟悉的嘴唇。

已经没有酒精在纠缠着他。但是他偏要这么做。固执起来的Arthur是谁也改变不了主意的。

他从酒店抽屉里找出润滑剂，脱掉自己的裤子非常不熟练地开始开拓自己的身体。他需要另一场性爱来打碎他的梦，弥补他的失落，然后他就可以头也不回地忘掉Eames大步向前。也许他还能让Eames对他念念不忘，这样他会更开心。

他轻巧地把手指攀上Eames的裤扣，这家伙居然老实地穿着西装裤子和衬衫睡着了。在他这么谋划着自己的复仇时Eames只是抽动了几下身体，皱皱眉头。他悄无声息地剥掉Eames的四角裤，嘴唇碰上他的前端。

“操——”

在Arthur让他在他嘴里全部勃起的时候Eames醒了过来，无论他说什么也没法改变Arthur的主意了。但是为了保险，他吐出Eames的阴茎，爬上他的身体恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“我说闭嘴。”

Eames愤怒地皱起了眉头想要起身，但是Arthur按住了他，他只穿了衬衫，他的裤子纠缠着他的腿。Arthur抬起身子，湿软的穴口蹭着Eames的头部。

“Arthur，别这样。”

Eames抓住他的大腿，但是他的力量只是让Arthur更想往下做。所以他坐了下去，他的开拓不够彻底，眉间紧皱，汗水从他脖颈上滑下来溜进衬衫里。他艰难地吞进Eames勃起的老二时，Eames的手伸进他的衬衫底下抚摸他的腰身。

没人能在濒临破灭的欲望之前说不，Arthur想要笑。从尾椎窜上的撕裂的疼痛让他想哭，但是心里的疼痛更剧烈，可是他还可以忍耐。他坐到底，停下来艰难地喘息，Eames紧绷的大腿肌肉贴着他的屁股。

“我是干净的，如果你想要问。”

Arthur睁开眼冷酷地看着他，但他的双眼酸痛几乎要落下泪水。Eames抓紧了他的后腰，皮肤上的划伤也抵不过他身体里的刺痛。

“Arthur，不是这个——”

他用手捂住了他的嘴。

“你就是学不会闭嘴是不是？”

Arthur试着抬起身体落下，疼痛一点都没减轻。但是这更好了，他伤害自己所以他就不会再一次陷进这个泥沼里。Eames的绿眼睛是毒药的颜色，他不喜欢苦艾酒可是他听说它能让人们产生幻觉，他有多少希望这个Eames是个幻觉啊，这样他就不需要用伤害他来伤害自己了。

痛楚会让你明白梦境和现实的区别。他很难找到让自己愉快的点，他想那可能需要Eames的帮助。他依旧捂着他的嘴，他猛烈的喘息濡湿了他的手掌，他还是能看出来Eames正被他带来的快感操控着，所以他不能停下。

在Eames握住他软下来的老二抚弄时，Arthur才吐出一声虚弱的呜咽。他没有止住他的动作，在这缓解了疼痛的快感里只觉得头皮发麻。Eames很快占了上风，他把Arthur的腰向前搂紧，Arthur半个人贴上他的身体，他巧妙地抬高自己的身体借着自身的力量顶进Arthur的后穴。

Arthur终于发出一声难以掩饰的高昂呻吟。他的分身很快在Eames手里勃起了，他更满意地撸动他的欲望，胯部的动作顶弄地又快又猛烈。

Arthur根本不知道他是怎么做到的，毕竟Eames经验丰富。他的头垂在Eames颈间，身体猛烈地向后推送让Eames正撞在他最敏感的精神束上，他嘶哑地尖叫一声射在Eames拳头里。

Eames伸出手去扣紧Arthur的臀部在他身体里最后冲撞几下，他企图把他抬高好抽出他的勃起。但是Arthur知道他的意图，他凭借最后一点力气把Eames禁锢在他身体里，使劲绞紧后穴的肌肉。

Eames慌乱地从他手指间叫着他的名字，他的手指在他臀部上留下印记。还有那股温热的液体射进他的肠道里。Arthur抬起头隔着他的手背吻了Eames。Eames抱紧了他，紧蹙着眉头。他不知道他手掌下他的嘴唇是不是也抿紧了。但是Arthur看着他露出带着酒窝的微笑。

这场性爱疼痛，节奏混乱，但是让他心满意足。他没有力气再去想Eames的心情，这个自私的社会，自私一点才能保护自己。

Eames一语不发地看着Arthur头也不回地离开酒店房间。就和他之前做过的事一样，Arthur把他一个人留在身后。他给自己弄了一身伤痛和疤痕回到了家，然后昏睡过整个白天。

 

事情变得正常了许多。在他耗时半个月的疗伤过后，Arthur揣着平静的心情去公司报道。Eames的香水广告已经被换下去了部分，换季的时候所有品牌都在短促的租期里抢夺着各种版面。但是他偶尔还是能看见Eames的脸的，他们的广告登上了各种时尚杂志，Arthur还是得偶尔看看。

他每次给自己留下五秒的时间去直视Eames，和他们之间曾经存在的欲望。Cobb旁敲侧击地问过他们是不是相处的不好，Arthur只是笑笑说他和谁处的都不好。而Ariadne，作为员工她还没那么大胆子问出这个问题，他只是偶尔听到Ariadne说男模特的instagram又更新了，而且这次他发过的照片风格都很特别。

他又接了新的片子，他在行业里有自己独特的口碑，他画面冷淡独特的照片被大众喜爱。尤其是Eames的那组照片之后，请Arthur掌镜的品牌越来越多。

他应接不暇地接着工作，忙到都忘了他的生命里曾经有一个他想抓在手上的漂亮男模特。

所以在他接下新的企划书打开它看到Eames的名字时他不由得一愣。

“我不接。”Arthur直白地把企划书扔到Cobb面前。

“不行。”

“没门，Cobb。”

“这是不是因为Eames？”Cobb迷住眼睛打量他的摄影师。“大家都说你们相处的不太好。但是，Arthur，你自己也说过你和所有人都相处的不太好，而你还是和他们一起工作。”

“不是——”Arthur想要解释，但是他想如果他把他和Eames操来操去的历史告诉他，他多忧的上司会不会吓出心脏病来。

“这不是，不是给Eames拍照。”Cobb把企划书塞到他手里。“他只是作为一个助理。”

“什么？”Arthur瞪大了眼睛。

“你好好看看。但是你不能拒绝它，这是你的工作，Arthur。”

该死的Cobb，Arthur自暴自弃地读起了企划书。

拍照内容和以往大同小异，他们都想要Arthur的风格，换句话说，他们可能更想要的是Eames那组照片所表达出的效果。瞧瞧这写的，荷尔蒙，性暗示，男性和女性的碰撞，他们就不能换几个词吗。要是再这么下去，Arthur就打算辞职了。

Eames的职位是宣传运营助理，他从来没听说过这玩意，也不知道Eames是怎么把自己弄进这份企划书的。

但是他想事情已经算是过去了很久了，大家都该向前看了。没准Eames讨厌他了，所以他可能压根都不会出现。但他总知道，他给自己留下的那五秒总会延长。

他只需要熬过这工作节奏安排紧凑的一天拍摄就好了，也许在Eames的注视下。

他很快就见到了Eames，Eames来的和他差不多早，看到Arthur时先是吃了一惊。他故意移开视线的样子有点可笑。Eames一点都没变，人稍微晒黑了点，他居然没有蓄起胡子这让Arthur也暗自吃了一惊。

“Arthur。”

“Eames。”

他们打招呼的方式就像两个正常的合作伙伴。陆陆续续走进来的工作人员拯救了他们两个的沉默。

在等候模特的时候，Eames像他一样暗搓搓地站在摄影棚的另一个角落摆弄手机。Arthur实际上很是好奇他到底是负责干吗的，因为Eames目前什么活也没干。Ariadne激动地和他聊了会天，然后又专心地摆弄起摄影棚里的灯架。

模特迟到了，Arthur开始不悦但是他没表现出来。模特非常不会摆造型，Arthur的头简直要裂开了。他不得不放下相机跑上去亲自摆弄他们的胳膊和腿。但是他还是没得到自己想要的效果。

在模特换造型的时候，Arthur看着照片直发愁，Eames贴到他身旁他都没注意到。

“老兄，谁找来的模特啊？”

Arthur捂住了Eames贴近他的那侧耳朵。他真的贴的很近，他怀疑Eames是故意的。

“噢，抱歉。”Eames老实规矩地退开一步。“男模太矮了。”

“我想你没资格说别人。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，而Eames乐了出来。这奇妙地让他们之间的紧绷感放松了。

“给他个凳子，让他坐着。”

Eames看了两眼丢下一句话就溜回角落里。

剩下他的两个助理面面相觑。

“你们听到他说的话了，经验之谈。”Arthur耸耸肩膀。

他们在下一个场景里给男模找了个凳子，可他依旧愚蠢地不会摆姿势。在Arthur要放下相机发怒的时候，Eames快步走了上去，他把男模特的一只靴子扯下来一点叫他把脚放在地上，在他耳边说了几句话。男模特像是得到了什么真传一样跃跃欲试。

Arthur在他的取景框里终于又一次看到了Eames的那个表情。这堪称奇妙，简直像是Eames对着镜头做出的机械性反应，又或许，他只会对Arthur做出这个表情。他的心乱蹦了几下。

三轮拍摄姿势基本和Arthur给Eames拍过的那组照片是差不多的，Arthur怀疑品牌公司的设计师脑子出了毛病。他们加上了太多塑料花和假草，模特的衣服花哨地像是仙子。

有些东西不适合Arthur的风格就是不适合，但是他们还硬要求让Arthur接这份工作，他也没办法。有钱不赚的人是傻子，如何在工作里向上司妥协又怎么说服自己妥协，Arthur一直把握不好。

 

Arthur瞪着转成黑白灰的乱糟糟画面。

“这简直是垃圾嘛。”

Eames又站在他后面了。

“操。这就是我想辞职的原因。从来没这么强烈过。”Arthur揉乱了他自己的头发。“你告诉他什么了？”

“我说，想象你是个芭蕾舞演员。”

他们诡异地一起大笑。

“想象力。”Arthur用奚落的语气夸奖他，好像他们之间什么都没发生过。“不会摆动作的模特，可笑的企划书，还有一个讨厌摄影的摄影师。”

他把他可悲的职业生涯总结与此。

“那么你为什么还不辞职呢？”

Eames如蜻蜓点水般提了出来。Arthur转过头去难以置信地看着他。

“你说你想当个野外摄影师，Arthur。你为什么待着这个摄影棚里做你不喜欢的事？”

Eames几乎是在质问他，他的绿眼睛里烧着一把怒火让Arthur羞愧地扭过了头去。

“人是要生活的，Eames先生。”

“我就不信你这些年攒下来的钱不够支撑你这个梦想。你入行有多久了？Arthur，十年了？你从至少五年前就出名了，而你现在还是被困在这里。你自己把自己困在这里。”

“梦想是梦想，理想是理想。那不现实。”

他根本不知道Eames怎么知道这些细节的，他应该毫不在意这些事情。Arthur甚至没希望他把他的酒后梦想当回事。他不应该在乎他，他们之间的火花始于欲望，终于欲望。现在Eames却在问他的梦想。

“他们是一样的。是你把现实困住了，Arthur。”

他惋惜的语气激怒了Arthur。

“我不需要你来提醒我，我想要什么。因为你就是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，我再说一次，我很现实。人不可能只靠梦想活着，这是我们最大的区别。”

Arthur愤怒地回瞪他，Eames撇开了眼睛。

“现在，你最好赶紧滚出我的摄影棚。”

Eames在他身后把门摔得干脆。


	5. Chapter 5

他们从来都不是同一种人。Arthur看的清楚明白。

火花和欲望是不可否认的。但是你不能靠他们活下去，火焰总有熄灭的一天，激情始终会褪去。

也许这是他爱摄影的原因，珍贵的过去会永远封存在相片里。就好像他的心没有破碎，渴望永远在那，Eames依旧会对着他摆出那个他也想要他的表情。

但是这只是个广告，Eames告诉所有人他想要他们。

购买这款香水。Arthur合上杂志。

他的家很干净，没有过多的装饰，白床单白墙壁白天花板。衣柜和家具是灰与黑，他的世界里几乎容不下别的色彩。就像总是穿的花哨的男模特。

他确定自己可以用一个箱子就装满自己的东西，但是，然后呢？

这根本不像一个家，而世界上好像也没有别的地方让他觉得像家。

Arthur发现自己是那个最可悲的人。他的大半生都和黑色的相机为伴，就连他喜欢的摄影师都深爱黑白照片，就像他自己这个人一样，泾渭分明，不喜欢的东西就是不喜欢。

Eames是个特殊的存在。他用花了呼哨的外衣和一张肤浅的脸就打破了他的世界。他恨他穿的衣服，恨他毫无秩序的纹身，恨他有点过分强壮的身体。他被他吸引，他身上有他没有的一切。他用手指都能想出Eames是个怎样的行动派，尽管他的话语浮夸又浪漫，但是他可以毫不顾忌地去做。

去做什么？他的梦想又是什么？Arthur才发现他从来没有试图去了解过Eames。

他再一次打开电脑，偷偷打开了Eames的instagram主页。他的头像还是那张可笑的脸埋藏在阴影里，就好像他不想把他好看的脸公之于众。但是他已经在每张照片里把他的所有生活公之于众了。他喝水用的杯子，他幼稚的睡衣，他的新坐骑，他今天到了哪，又做了什么事。

Arthur猛然看到了他自己在最新的一张照片上。

“混账——”

Arthur从床头弹了起来，把电脑推远，他可能会一不小心牵连到这台家用电器。但是他又认真地看着那张熟悉又陌生的他的脸。他应当觉得熟悉，这他妈的是他的脸。但是他又觉得陌生，因为他几乎很难在一张照片上见到自己。

摄影师爱摄影但是非常讨厌自拍，这几乎是大部分摄影师的本能，是本末倒置。他们应该是观察者，而不是被观察者。

见识过太多好看的脸和有天生优势的身体的Arthur会在早上照镜子的时候故意撇开视线。他才不是在自卑，只是忍不住用职业习惯去对比。

照片里的他在低头摆弄相机，表情空白，周围堆满了乱七八糟的相片和仪器。Eames在下面写了泥棍子摄影师几个字，还配上了一颗绿色的仙人掌emoji。这他妈的。仙人掌都是刺，形容他真是再好不过了。

他接着看别的照片，几张突兀的黑白照片闯入他的视线。

Arthur不可能不知道那是哪里，Eames清清楚楚地标出了他半个月前所呆过的地方。不是巴黎，不是迪拜，甚至都不是伦敦。他在美国西海岸一个美丽野性的自然保护公园。他看着那些他曾在Ansel的照片里见过的黑白，instagram的正方形边框显然让摄影师觉得有点难受。

如果是他自己，他始终会用更长的构图来囊括下整幅景色。

自然却是无边无际的，一不小心就会拍成没有意义的糖水片。也许那是必须要用眼睛才能记录下来的画面，那是他不会在第一时间里按下快门，而是放下相机去好好享受的原始美感。

原始，狂野，直接。所有人都会抵触的本能却又无力地被吸引。

他得去找Eames，就为了让他删掉这张该死的照片。

 

Arthur想要他删掉这张照片。没错。

但是他还是在酒店房间门口踌躇了。首先他根本不确定Eames还在不在这，也许男模特为了工作方便在公司附近有套公寓。其次，Eames很可能在某个派对上喝的烂醉，随便搂了个男人或者女人去了别的酒店。最后，他应该离开，而不是像个疯子一样敲响了他的门。

但是Eames在那给他开了门，睡眼惺忪。

“我操，Arthur。”

Arthur止住自己想要往里闯的冲动。

“删了它。”

“删了什么？”

“我的照片。”

“噢，我都不知道你还关注了我。”

男模特回过身走进昏暗的房间里，Arthur只能跟了进去，他仁慈地没有立刻打开灯。这对他们都好，Eames没有穿上衣。

“我没有。”

Arthur的确没有，他只是像个跟踪狂一样时不时地打开他的主页，然后充满负罪感。

“遗憾，我想我们还可以互相关注一下。”

Eames在地上捡起他的T恤穿上，Arthur还是没有打开灯。

“好像你会做这件事似的，你根本没关注任何人。”

Arthur发觉自己知道的有点太多了，他在黑暗里不安地挪了挪脚步。

“我没有吗？”Eames在自问自答。

“我猜我只是不在乎别的人罢了。”

说得好像他在乎他一样。Arthur企图忽视他充满蜜糖的陷阱。Eames去抓过了他的手机，刺眼的屏幕亮光打在他脸上，他随便点了几下屏幕然后把手机丢到Arthur脚下。Arthur把它捡起来，他的确删掉了那张照片。

他应该走掉，事情已经办完了。但是熟悉的失落涌上他心头。

“你真他妈疯狂。”

Eames好像在和天花板交流。

“你应该把它用在完成你的梦想上。而不是打扰一个在倒时差的可怜人。”

“那你为什么不说说你的大梦想呢？梦想家？”

Arthur语气尖酸地奚落他，他朝着他望过去，他们的视线在黑暗中交汇了，谁也不肯让步。

“我想要看看这个世界。”

Eames的理直气壮像个五岁的儿童，五岁的他可能缺了颗门牙叫嚷着我要环游地球。Arthur忍不住笑出了声，但是Eames依旧认真地继续说话。

“我不跟你开玩笑。我已经在做这件事了。上个月我去了约塞米蒂国家公园，我——”

约塞米蒂国家公园，Arthur怎么可能会不知道，他都在Eames的instagram上看见了。

这让他再一次想起自己学习摄影的初衷。

他知道Ansel最出名的风景摄影都是在那里拍摄的。他又何尝不想去见识一下那些黑白照片之下的精彩世界。用眼睛看到的东西和相机里拍下来的东西永远是不一样的。他也会想，是不是真的有那么一个地方会让他愿意放下相机只是凝望。Ansel看到的那些东西是如何让他造就了那个特别的世界，世界的狂野和无边无际的奇迹被他的相片扩大了。

Eames也有这种该死的力量。好像他就是梦想本身。

“我必须得说，你感染了我。”

他妈的他在说些什么呢？Eames必须得是他心里的样子，不顾忌后果的行动派。但是那只是他对模特的刻板印象。

“你让我真的去追逐我想要的东西。”他轻轻地说。

“什么？”Arthur迈近了一步。“什么？”好像他没听清他在说什么。

但是Eames没解释更多。他只是轻叹着说话。

“你啊。”

他的一句你啊似乎能解释一切。

Arthur不知道他哪一点感染了Eames。Eames叫他失控，他有让他服从的力量，他有他想要的东西。但是他从不知道Eames是如何看待他的。

Eames的这句话听起来像是他才是那个一直对Arthur欲罢不能的人。

是因为醉酒后的疯狂宣言吗？还是他说这些话时眼睛里闪耀过的神采，或者是他很少浮现出的酒窝。他喝多了的时候就爱傻笑，这还是Ariadne告诉Arthur的。

借着昏暗的光线他能用自己的眼睛看清Eames的脸，那个熟悉的表情。在他做过那种事之后他竟然还能这么看着他。他已经忘了Eames这表情的初衷，但他总记得之后的每次端起相机时从取景框里看到的男模特，他如何缓慢地进入角色，他喜欢第一张的原因，他知道那是最真实的自己。

而现在没有取景框，没有镜头，甚至在一片黑暗里，总是撇开眼睛的Eames注视着他。

“再说一遍。”

Arthur平静地命令。

“理智和冷漠下面，你是个小疯子。”

Eames无可奈何地低笑着摇了摇头。

Arthur已经忍不住迈到他身前，他好更清楚地看看那张模特的脸。他还是很普通的，隔夜没剃冒出来的胡茬，他的断眉没有那么清晰了，困倦下他的眼眶有点浮肿，眼睛里有疲倦的神采，他暗绿色的眼眸在昏暗里是一团普通的黑色，但是Arthur喜欢黑色。

Eames把他的拇指放在他脸颊上，他们都知道当他笑起来的时候那里会凹下去一个酒窝。他准确地记得那个位置，因为现在Arthur笑起来的时候，他的拇指填满了他的酒窝。

“我想我们彼此彼此。”

他们都是疯狂的人。Arthur向前靠，Eames也贴近他。他们亲吻对方，在共同的渴望面前，疯狂不仅仅是唯一的解释。

“你真他妈疯狂你知道吧。”

Arthur知道所以他让Eames把他压在床上。相比之前的两次肌肤相亲，这一次他们很缓慢，好像是从来没帮别人脱过衣服一样，Eames解着他每一颗扣子，他粗壮的手指甚至没给他衬衫留下一点折痕。他缓慢地撩起他的T恤，手指滑过他记清的每一个墨迹的转折，肌肉之间的凹陷，他宽阔的肩背的形状。

“为什么？因为我操了你？”

“不，darling，那可不是——噢。”

Arthur扒下了他的四角裤握住了他半硬的勃起。

Eames是个该死的骗子，他用他肤浅的外表骗了他是个单纯的漂亮人。Eames还是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，不切实际的梦想到了他嘴里就让人信服。他最后是个小偷，他虽然什么都没偷走，但是他偷走了他的心。

就算站在Ansel照片里陡峭的悬崖上，他都愿意和他一起跳下去。

“你太——不顾一切了。你做事总是不考虑后果吗？”

Arthur咬住Eames太多废话的嘴巴，他不想听他讽刺，摄影师永远是个沉默的观察者。Eames把手指伸向他的臀缝。

其实他从不是这样的人。他克制自我又冷静。

但Eames可以让他的疯狂达到顶峰，让他压抑许久的欲望得以爆发。他让他知道，什么是他想要的。而现在他又一次抓住了他。

又怎么能说Eames是个不顾忌后果的行动派呢？他一点也不鲁莽，Arthur现在知道他也曾踌躇不前。他有几百种方法能把Arthur弄上床，但他偏偏只是用手指表达一个羞涩的亲吻。

Eames缓慢地开拓他的身体，不得不说这比他自己做要好多了。他的手指像是有魔力一样打开了他，点燃他胸腔里的火焰，让他不会再想更多的东西，而是只有眼前这个人。这个漂亮的男人，他能从照片里就让人充满欲望，但是Arthur知道照片下面，他的取景框里会蹙起眉头的那个真实的Eames。

直到Eames真正进入，Arthur才觉得完满和安心。疼痛是存在的，但是微弱地只想让人沉溺其中。Eames的动作温柔缓慢，就好像他依旧在迟疑。Arthur不禁笑了，把自己向着他的方向推去完成更完美的撞击。

Arthur不再执着抚摸他迷人的肉体，因为他只看着他的眼睛。他才意识到Eames有多真实，他也会忍耐地皱起眉头，他的眼角有皱纹，他的脸上有男人的粗糙感。他的心跳和他跳的一样快，他们都只是普通人。

Eames的一只手始终是放在他脸上的，偶尔他停留在他的嘴角，偶尔滑过他的眼睫拭去他流出来的生理性泪水，他粗糙的指尖按在他鼻梁旁边散落的小痣上。Arthur有点吃惊，他看着他的样子就好像他是世界上最美的人，他眼神里疯狂的迷恋几乎让他窒息。

没有人试图去掩盖高潮时的呻吟，他们互相抓紧对方像是被潮水溺死。Eames把他的嘴唇压在Arthur的嘴唇上，留下炙热烧人的一吻。

 

Eames始终没有离开，压紧他的身体喘气。Arthur也不想让他离开，他身体的重量全部放在他身上让他喘不过气，但那很真实，完满了他真正的需求。这才是真正的得到，有什么在他们中间，Arthur能感觉到而且那不是他单方面的感受。这几乎让他想要啜泣，他有了更多的勇气迈出更大的一步。操他的，去他的该死的Cobb，干完这个工作他就要辞职。

Eames也想看看这个世界，也许，他们可以一起。他脑海里有个更荒唐的念头。他会想知道他眼里的世界是什么样子。

Eames的手机发出一声尖叫，他们两个都被吓了一跳。怎么会有人用这种铃声啊。

他身上的躯体很快挪开了。

“抱歉，公司的信息，我必须得回复。”

Eames翻身到床的另一侧从地上找到他的手机，亮光刺痛Arthur的眼睛所以他缩进被子里。昏暗的房间里他能看清Eames后背上起伏的肌肉块，那的确，这个还是让他觉得热火朝天。他早就知道他裤子老是紧绷绷地是因为他有个健美挺翘的屁股，Arthur试图忘记他是怎么知道的。

Eames举着手机转过身来面对Arthur，这样就不会有太多光线照到他的眼睛。他的手指在屏幕上敲击，表情显得有些愉悦完全不应该是一个处理工作时的人的样子。Arthur知道在强光之下Eames看不见他的凝视，所以他看了他一会，终于觉得全身心的疲倦。

他闭上眼睛传出轻柔的呼吸声，过了一会他感到Eames的手扫过他的脸。闪光灯的亮光透过薄薄的眼皮在他视网膜上留下一片急躁的暗红色，Arthur猛地睁开了眼睛。

“你他妈的——”

他和Eames陷入一场抢夺手机的游戏里，但是Eames咯咯笑着用一只手就轻松地压住了他的双手。

“删掉！”

Arthur只能恼羞成怒地瞪着他。

“为什么？让我看看。”

他坐在Arthur身上用体重优势禁锢住他。他看了看手机，又盯住Arthur昏暗阴影里的脸庞，然后他把手机丢到房间遥远的另一头。Arthur只能听见小型家电在地毯上蹦跳的声音。

“yeah。”Eames得胜地俯下身子贴近他，汗水和荷尔蒙混杂在一起的味道是性的蛊惑。他伸出手指抚平他眉间紧皱的愤怒。

“还是真人比较好看。”

在Arthur有记忆的二十多年里，好像还从没有人夸过他长得好看。所以他的脸颊微微发热。

“你必须把它删掉。”

他依依不饶过Eames，但他听上去像是在搅乱Eames深情的告白而胡言乱语。

“好吧。我会删掉它，前提是你必须答应我一件事。”

“凭什么。”Arthur扭动身体企图把Eames从他身上甩掉，不然他可能会被他抓住别的什么把柄。“肖像权你懂不懂。”

Eames纹丝不动，发出沙哑的笑声。他抓着Arthur就和抓着只鸟没什么区别，没用什么力气，但是他跑不掉也飞不走。

“好吧。我答应你。”

Arthur自暴自弃地躺在枕头上。他想他总不会提出什么无理的要求，他们还没进展到那一步，他们才刚刚开始。但是记得吗，Eames有个不切实际的浪漫梦想。

“我需要一个偶尔会拍拍人像的野外摄影师和我一起环游世界。所以看上去那就是你啦。”

Arthur张开嘴立马想要拒绝，但是Eames抢先一步。

“我有一份完美的企划书，有关于社交软件和旅行赞助商。是非常‘现实’的工作，darling，这你总不会拒绝我。”

Eames嘴角上有一个完美滑开露出他歪扭牙齿的笑容。Arthur无助地想也许他去整整牙甚至能接到牙齿美容的广告。

“我已经计划两个多月了，我之前只是，太忙了。”

他听上去在道歉。他的脸色忽然变的愧疚。

Arthur不知道他为什么会突然计划起这些，而且正好是在他们相遇的两个月之前，是Arthur醉酒之后Eames就正好看出了他们都有同样的梦吗？Eames还一直坚持了下去。

“而我也不知道，你在想什么。”

所以他才离开。Arthur起初也认为这只是一场普通的一夜情。他咬紧了嘴唇感到自己的愚蠢，假装没有听懂Eames的话。

但Eames又咧开嘴角，像是偷到蜜的熊。

一如既往地在Eames的笑容面前Arthur的心总是要不老实地多跳几下，他难以拒绝他的任何要求。他反正都要辞职了，他也没看出来这有什么不好的。

如果Eames让他忍无可忍，他可以把他踢进马里亚纳海沟，丢给非洲大草原上的狮群，或者踹下喜马拉雅陡峭的岩壁。然后他会假惺惺地伤心一下，庆贺这个大混蛋在他人生里消失了。

这个大混蛋想要带他去看他们都想看的世界，梦不再是梦，而是即将实现的现实，你需要一点疯狂才敢去完成的雄心壮志。总有些东西是没法被相机记录下来的，比如Arthur现在的心情。

他可不能再让Eames消失了。

他抬高点头去咬Eames那张丰润过头，他第一次见到就被吸引住的嘴巴，尽管它被模特掩藏在胡子之间，但是摄影师精准地知道他自己想要什么。

Eames低下头让他咬，从喉咙里发出甜蜜的共振。他的手指又在他的脸颊上了，可能是在探测Arthur捉摸不清的意图。

“噢，你同意了。”

Eames满意地笑了起来。

总之，Arthur的酒窝是这么告诉他的。


	6. Land's Ends

Where the land ends and the sea begins.

 

他上任不到一个月的新助理Ariadne从这周一开始就不太对。Cobb年龄除以二还绰绰有余的年轻活泼的姑娘是个明显的社交软件忠实爱好者，对于这新一代的孩子们你也不能指望他们离开手机还能活过一小时。

周一还是很好的。他只听见她发出一声暗含深意的“噢，难以置信。”，小姑娘放下了摆弄了一小时的手机开始处理Cobb的文件，期间他起码自己接上了五个电话。

接下来她老实了一天，在周三的时候她像是终于又从手机上得到了什么的样子，Cobb忍耐了她昨天没事就抓起手机来刷新的恼人指甲和屏幕的磕碰声。然后她又自言自语起来。

“让我猜猜——”

Cobb难受地快要从座椅上蹦起来，他和Arthur一样受不了别人不把话说完。但是Cobb还是矜持地打开了一份新的文件忍耐了过去。他想如果是Arthur一定会逼着Ari把所有话都说完，尽管那很可能跟他一点关系都没有。但是Cobb是个脾气正常的成年人，所以他可以忍耐。

接下来是周四，Ariadne从椅子上猛地站了起来差点碰翻了Cobb滚烫的咖啡。

“你是怎么回事？”

Cobb移开表情惊炸的女孩三步远，在她颜色搭配鲜艳的外套上游移，她的丝巾让他放松下来，最后他只能同情地望着Ariadne的脑袋。

“没事，一点事都没有。”

但她喜形于色的表情一点也没打消Cobb的疑惑。

“别玩手机了行吗？你在上班。”

Cobb提醒她。

“拜托，Cobb，”Cobb瞪了她一眼，Ariadne立刻改口。

“Cobb先生，我们可是广告公司，这就意味着员工们必须紧跟流行趋势，现在每个人都在用社交软件，这无疑是接触到大众的最好方式。”

Cobb沉默了，她的伶牙俐齿让他无力还击。

“那请你不要突然蹦起来。”

他干巴巴地丢下一句话走向自己的办公桌。

但是这情况并没有变得更好。Arthur把Ariadne教的很好，即使她接下来两天里都保持了一种神秘的兴奋劲，还把手机抓的更紧，Cobb看见她更密集地点开那个五彩的手机软件然后向下拉，又因为什么都没刷出来表现出一种可悲的失落，但是Ariadne还是把所有工作都做的井井有条。在事情更近一步，指的是Cobb没被突然蹦飞的圆珠笔戳到眼睛或者被滚烫的咖啡烫伤之前，他还是什么都不知道。

他总是忍不了这种有事情在他眼皮底下发生但是他又什么都不知道的感觉，如果可以他想要打开Ariadne的脑子看一看。

周五的时候突然有一波紧急的工作打到他们手上，Ariadne都不怎么拿起手机了，Cobb把她焦急的劲头解释成对工作的尽职尽责。

周六的时候因为这工作他们加班开了个会。

Ariadne坐在外侧的椅子上负责记录，如果，如果她是在用手机记录的话。一种可怕的预感随着他看见Ari脸上如释重负的惊喜扩展开来时迎上他的心头。

她果然跳了起来，还发出一阵高昂的尖叫，就在这每个人都抓耳挠腮提不出新企划的会议室里。所有人都看着她，Cobb瞪着她。

“噢，抱歉。”

她还是紧抓着手机，Cobb感觉她的手机屏幕要被抓碎了。她清清嗓子，毫不因为自己的唐突而羞愧，他的助理清清嗓子说道。

“世界尽头这个主题怎么样？”

会议室里一片喧哗，每个人都在都同一时间里因为这个新的题材提出意见。

“听起来不错。那么希望在周一前你们能给我一份完整的企划书。”

Cobb解散了会议。他紧跟在Ariadne蹦跳的脚步后面，他的眉间纹一定更深了，mal可不会高兴。所以他需要快速解决掉眼前这个让他头疼的秘密。

“你最好告诉我发生了什么。”

他敲敲Ariadne的桌子发出清脆的响声，脸上有一种刑讯逼供的严肃。但是他的犯人却满脸幸福。

“你必须得看看这个。”

Ariadne把她小小的手机屏幕举到Cobb眼前，她太激动了，手机直晃，Cobb只好把它抢过来确保自己看清。

他沉默了一秒。

“这他妈的是Arthur吗？我们的前任摄影师？Arthur？还有这个，天杀的，这他妈的是Eames，那个拐走了我最好摄影师的骗子！”

Cobb胡言乱语，手抖得和Ariadne差不多。

“没错。”Ariadne点点头。

Cobb把手机屏幕贴近他的脸。

“等等，他们在——，我的上帝啊。”

他把手机屏幕放远，难以直视这个画面。

“在开普敦，好望角。世界的尽头。”

Ariadne激动地说。他们在接吻，Cobb想要嚎叫。

看见他以前要价最高的摄影师和以前最炙手可热的模特接吻并不是一个很好的画面。这个英国模特才五英尺七英寸高，但是他的脸和比例有一种欺骗人的俊美。

“这多浪漫啊。”

Ariadne表达出毫不遮掩对浪漫爱情的沉迷。“他们周一在挪威朗伊尔。如果你知道，那是世界的最北端。”

Ariadne抢过手机，手指灵巧地点开模特页面上唯一一个关注者，打开一张照片再次举到Cobb面前。

“Eames喜欢删照片，所以我不能给你看他的那张，我可以告诉你那张照片上有Arthur的背影，我猜是Arthur逼着他删掉了，这也不是第一次发生了。”

Ariadne咯咯地笑了起来。

Arthur那张定位在朗伊尔的照片是纯粹的黑白，有种Ansel Adams的风格，冰天雪地里的一排小房子又保持了他自己特有的冷淡感，这种精确的构图和毫无感情的表达方式是Arthur成为他手下最卖座的摄影师的主要原因。

而Eames那个疯子，第一次看见Cobb就吐出一堆莎士比亚风格台词的无可救药的浪漫主义者，用一个环游世界的不切实际的梦想宣言拐走了最现实的Arthur。

“还有这个，周三的时候。”

Ariadne点开另一张给Cobb展示，定位在英国。

“我想他们之间一定开始发生了什么事，你知道Arthur有多讨厌潮湿和冬天，但是他居然能同意跑到兰兹角，英国最西的地方。我猜Eames带他回了趟老家。”

Ariadne的笑忽然变得意味深长，而Cobb还没能转过弯来。

“接下来是周四，他们在葡萄牙罗卡角，整个欧亚大陆的最西端，我就知道他们在玩什么了。”

她又点了几下屏幕，比上一次麻烦多了，她必须点进自己的主页打开关注找到Eames的名字。

“我真是难以想象Arthur仍然没有关注Eames，看在老天的份上，他们都有几百万粉丝，Eames只关注了Arthur，但是Arthur一个人也没关注。难道Arthur觉得他时不时地出现在Eames照片上这件事还不够明显吗？”

“也许，呃，Arthur只是玩不转instagram。”

老年人Cobb也像Arthur一样讨厌社交软件。他曾经逼迫Arthur开一个账号好为公司做宣传，但是他执拗的摄影师用一个坚定的“不”就打发走了他。现在，Arthur居然他妈的有一个ins账号。

“我不信，他只是太固执了，互相关注对于他来说有损他可悲的尊严。Eames更喜欢社交软件，他最爱干的事就是给每一张照片都打上Arthur的标签，尽管他根本不在画面里。”

Ariadne就没办法停下她暗藏深意又八卦的咯咯笑声。

Eames的照片好像太多了，还太花哨，和Arthur风格统一的黑白页面比起来，这个前任模特在暴露生活上有极大的潜质。

Cobb看着罗卡角的石碑上卡蒙斯的诗句———陆止于此、海始于斯。Eames在下面把它改成了——陆止于此、爱始于斯。他的眉间皱纹皱地更深了。还有那一串让人无法忽视的爱心emoji，天啊，他真的不能再假装他们之间没有什么了。

“然后，刚刚发生的令人惊天动地的事情。”

Ariadne点开最后一张照片，发布在几分钟之前。

我的天啊，Cobb又看了一眼就把手机甩回Ariadne怀里。

只有定位能告诉大众他们究竟在哪，南非开普敦好望角，曾经的世界最南端，大西洋和印度洋的交汇处，终年碧浪滔天。幸好风够大把Arthur的头发吹飞了，Cobb没直接看到他们紧贴在一起的嘴唇。

他从胃底发出一个难受的长音节，而Ariadne沉浸在那张照片里散发着不可见的粉红色泡泡。

“啊哦，Arthur肯定逼他删掉了。”

Ariadne刷新了一下页面，那张照片就不见了。

“就，在周一早晨把设计师的企划书都放在我桌子上好吗？”

Cobb逃离了公司。他希望这场噩梦和那张照片留下来的印象赶紧消失。

接下来的周一，当已经神清气爽和的Cobb踏进公司的第一步，他看到Ariadne迎上来的过分笑脸，那些之前自我催眠遗忘掉的记忆就回到了他的脑子里。谁会在周一早晨笑成这样啊，肯定又发生了什么。

“说吧。”

Cobb自暴自弃地站住了。

Ariadne举起她天杀的和杀伤性武器有的一拼的小型家电。

阿根廷乌斯怀亚最南端的灯塔，劈开太平洋和大西洋的分界，和南极洲遥遥相望，美洲大陆真正的尽头。这是一张彩色照片，Cobb能看见礁石的青灰，远处模糊灯塔的红色，还有那不可忽视的金色戒指。

在他们的无名指上，两只手紧紧相握。

他盯着发布者的名字看了又看，才确定这真是Arthur发布的照片，他猜测Eames也发了同一张。

“Eames也发了同一张。和很多钻石戒指的emoji表情。”

那是当然了。

Cobb顿了顿收敛好他脸上吃惊和难以置信的不合格上司表情，他清清嗓子。

“他们的企划书和这个差不多对吗？”

“没错。在世界的尽头坠入爱河。这是我编的。”

Ariadne自信地笑着，Cobb勉为其难地挤出一个尴尬的笑容。

好吧，他的前任摄影师和依旧炙手可热的模特。Cobb在脑子里把他们俩换算成可以怎么赚一笔的另一份企划。

“我必须得，呃，”他摇摇晃晃地绕过Ariadne，保持专业和认真。“工作。”

等到他终于用工作埋掉这些回忆时，已经是新的周三了。要不是Ariadne发出一声尖叫，他都忘了之前发生了什么。

“又他妈的——怎么了？？”

Cobb揪着他不能再乱的头发，想起了mal对他的警告，他可能会因此变成一个秃子，然后他才把手放了下来，无助地瞧着Ariadne靠近他。

那是Eames的照片，穿的像个野外冒险家的模特站在一个和他有得一拼的花哨石墩旁边摆出一个愚蠢的手势，石墩上面清楚地写着离南美大陆九十英里，美国西礁岛，日落之家。

“他们要回家啦！”

Ariadne尖叫着跑向大厅，他清楚地听见办公室里的女性们发出震耳欲聋的庆贺声。

Cobb能做的只有打开那份世界尽头的企划书，无奈地写上一句话，它会成为新的广告语贴在时代广场的巨大幕布上，地铁通道里的隧道墙上，还有机场屏幕间穿插的广告里。

 

Where the land ends and the love begins.

 

这将是一个不错的商业广告。Cobb会让Eames签下一份他不会拒绝的合同，连带着他的新任丈夫Arthur成为他们的广告合作伙伴。

很明显，他们都清楚天涯海角在哪，还有浪漫地坠入爱河，切合实际的环游地球之梦是如何令大众向往。

还有，Cobb要举办一场单身汉派对来报复Arthur究竟给他弱小的心灵留下来怎样的伤害。


End file.
